Los imperios siempre están solos
by Suzume Mizuno
Summary: La Guerra de Sucesión Española movilizó a media Europa para intentar destronar a España de su puesto de primera potencia de la Cristiandad, repartiéndose sus valiosas posesiones entre sí. Pero ni los imperios pueden soportar una guerra tan larga y sangrienta. A veces, es necesario hacer sacrificios. One-shot. Este fic forma parte del evento 1554 was the year.


**NdA: **Este fic forma parte del evento _1554 was the year_, que conmemora el aniversario de la boda entre María Tudor y Felipe II. Este trabajo se encuadra dentro de la categoría «Momentos históricos», y más concretamente, en la Guerra de Sucesión Española.

¡Gracias a **Tanis Barca **por la corrección y a **Kalrathia** por organizar el evento!

* * *

LOS IMPERIOS SIEMPRE ESTÁN SOLOS

* * *

**19 de abril de 1711, Londres, Inglaterra**

Inglaterra levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba repasando y miró con desconcierto al Secretario de Estado, Bolingbroke, miembro de los conservadores _tories_. No había comprendido la noticia que le acababa de soltar, tan impactante como una bala de cañón. O, más bien, no lo había querido asumir. Sus manos dejaron caer los papeles y la pluma. El sonido de los documentos al chocar contra el suelo le hizo volver en sí. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por su reacción, y recogió apresuradamente las hojas. Después carraspeó y dijo:

—Discúlpeme, ¿puede repetir lo que acaba de decir?

—El emperador José I (1) acaba de fallecer, Inglaterra. Eso es lo que acabado de decir.

Inglaterra colocó mecánicamente la pluma en su lugar y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Aquello era… inesperado.

Y un inmenso golpe de suerte. Buena o mala, eso estaba todavía por verse.

Tuvo que permitirse un momento para considerar con detenimiento todo lo que conllevaba la desaparición del emperador del Sacro Imperio. Y sus pensamientos fueron a parar, irremediablemente como llevaba ocurriendo desde hacía diez años, a España.

Emitió una carcajada amarga, mezcla de incredulidad y de frustración.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tantos años intentando que Austria consiga el control sobre España y ahora…!

—Ahora no podemos permitirlo —completó Bolingbroke por él, sentándose al otro lado del escritorio de Inglaterra y apartándose los mechones de la peluca del pecho.

—¿Qué ha dicho la reina?

—Todavía nada. Pero eso es lo de menos. —El secretario de Estado le tendió un fajo de papeles con una sonrisa de repleta de satisfacción—: Lo que importa es que la prensa ya está de nuestro lado.

Inglaterra arqueó las cejas y pensó con sarcasmo que la prensa siempre estaba de parte del gobierno si este sabía manejarla, como habían hecho los _whigs _de Godolphin hasta el año pasado. Todavía tenía la impresión de que escuchaba reverberar en su cabeza cuando su pueblo, entero, se sumó con rabia al grito de _No peace without Spain_. Costaba creer que hacía menos de un año, Inglaterra hubiera volcado el escritorio de sus generales, fuera de sí, cuando le hicieron ver que conquistar España junto a los aliados no iba a ser tan fácil.

Pero así era la vida de un reino. En cuanto llegaron los _tories_ al poder, gracias al apoyo de una población harta de la guerra, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Observó los titulares que llamaban a la paz, a la negociación, y se sintió identificado con ellos. Estaba cansado de pelear en una lucha sin sentido y en la que cada vez parecía más claro que no iban a ganar.

Ahora, además, no podían permitir que venciera Austria.

—¿Qué planeáis hacer? —inquirió.

—Me gustaría abrir negociaciones de inmediato. Ya tenemos buenas relaciones con Torcy. —Inglaterra asintió, visualizando el rostro del agente francés que Luis XIV empleaba desde hacía un año para negociar con ellos—. Lo que necesitamos es que Francia no nos pida demasiado cuando vea que queremos acabar la guerra cuanto antes.

—Eso va a ser difícil —gruñó Inglaterra.

_Nada de esto habría pasado de no ser por culpa de Francia y el idiota de su rey. Podría haber habido paz. Una paz incómoda, pero paz de todas formas. Y, sin embargo, Luis siempre quiso más. ¿Qué le habría costado no asociar al trono a su nieto? ¿De verdad creyó que podría vencer a la mitad de Europa…?_

Si en algún momento Luis XIV pensó que podía salir triunfador de la guerra y unir España a su imperio, claramente había aprendido la lección, asumiendo que se trataba de una empresa desmedida. Hasta tal punto habían cambiado las cosas con respecto al inicio de la guerra, que había roto relaciones con su nieto. Para gusto de Inglaterra, la ruptura había llegado demasiado tarde. Apretó los puños al pensar en España, donde los Borbones habían conseguido asimilar casi todo el territorio peninsular a excepción de Cataluña.

¿Tanto esfuerzo, tanto dinero invertido… para nada?

Escuchó en silencio a Bolingbroke, meditando, considerando sus posibilidades, intentando adivinar la reacción de Francia.

¿Y de España?

Sonrió de medio lado, en parte con lástima.

Él no pintaba nada. Sólo era el objetivo que todos querían desmembrar. A excepción de Austria y Francia, claro, que lo querían entero para sí solos.

Y él no podía permitir que ninguno de los dos se saliera con la suya.

—Iré a Francia. —Decidió de pronto, sorprendiendo al Secretario—. Yo hablaré con él y me aseguraré de que colabore.

—¿Crees que lo conseguirás?

—¿Yo? Por supuesto. No podrá resistirse a mis encantos —sonrió burlonamente.

* * *

**Mayo de 1711, frontera entre los Países Bajos y Flandes**

La tienda de campaña era elegante y contaba con todas las comodidades imaginables; mesas saturadas de mapas, sillas, una cama de dosel, pequeñas estanterías con libros, baúles para la ropa, cofres con diferentes colonias. Es decir, una marabunta de cosas innecesarias para la batalla. Típico de Francia.

Inglaterra dejó de examinar la tienda y se concentró en Francia que, plantado frente a él, conformaba una sonrisa hostil. Los dos habían dejado fuera a sus guardias para poder hablar a solas, pero eran demasiados años de guerra como para fiarse el uno del otro sin más, por lo que mantenían sus manos lánguidamente reposadas sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

_Y eso que he venido en son de paz_, pensó Inglaterra con ironía.

—¿No me vas a ofrecer un asiento?

—¿A ti, querido amigo? Nunca. —Sonrió Francia, apartándose un lacio mechón de la cara. Se notaba que la guerra en los pantanosos terrenos de Holanda y sus hermanos no dejaba mucho tiempo para mimarse el aspecto. Pero tuvo que reconocer que, a pesar de que necesitara uno o dos baños, no se le podía considerar completamente desaliñado. La barba de unos cuantos días, el pelo sucio, el uniforme algo arrugado y el cansancio perfilándole los ojos le volvían bastante distinto del Francia de la corte que tanto le crispaba los nervios. Así estaba más… Natural. La guerra volvía a todos más bastos, más directos al grano. Y más impacientes. Eso le venía muy bien a Inglaterra—. Imagino que has venido a ofrecerme un trato. —La sonrisa de Francia se tornó sarcástica—. ¿Quizás porque tu candidato ahora se va a convertir en emperador?

Inglaterra no torció el gesto, a pesar de que le hubiera gustado fulminar a Francia con la mirada.

Francia rió por lo bajo, se rascó la perilla y la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—¿Estás dispuesto a darme a España?

—Depende de lo que consideres por «darte». Cada rey opinaba una cosa distinta sobre ese posesivo y al final acabamos en esta guerra por nuestros… —En realidad nadie tenía la culpa más que Luis XIV. Pero había que ser pragmático—… malentendidos. Ya es hora de dejarlos claro.

—No renunciaré a ningún territorio de España —dijo Francia con sequedad—. No llevo tantos años peleando para que ahora le quitéis lo que tiene en América.

Suspiró para sus adentros. Ese era un punto en el que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Pero, bueno, podían intentar llegar a un acuerdo.

De momento, sin embargo, debía apretar las cuerdas.

—Podemos negociarlo sin problemas, Francis. —Francia puso mala cara cuando escuchó su nombre humano. Se veía venir una puñalada. Y no se equivocó—. Pero no creo que tengas la fuerza para ello. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no ha roto Felipe los lazos con tu rey?

—Es la pelea de un niño por conservar su territorio —respondió rápidamente Francia, encogiéndose de hombros—. La amistad se puede retomar.

—¡Claro, eso no es un problema! Aunque puede tardar y, entre tanto, tendréis que entrar en tratos con España. Y eso también lo puedo hacer yo.

Francia le lanzó una mirada fulminante e Inglaterra no ocultó su sonrisa.

—No hablará contigo. No después de todo lo que le has hecho.

—Puede ser. Pero a él no le va tan mal la guerra como a ti, Francia. Y no te ve con buenos ojos desde que Luis retiró todas sus tropas de la Península para utilizarlas aquí. —Aspiró el mal olor que llegaba desde el campamento a través de las pesadas capas de la lona y sonrió—: ¿Qué tal contra Holanda, por cierto? Es bastante más difícil de vencer de lo que parece, para ser un sitio tan pequeño, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inglaterra? —gruñó Francia, con un tono que daba a entender que no iba a soportar ni una ironía más.

_Bien, tampoco es como si quisiera quedarme en este apestoso lugar mucho más. _

—No quiero que España caiga en manos de Austria. Sería renovar la antigua época de los Habsburgo y eso es lo que llevamos intentando impedir desde hace once años. A ti tampoco te conviene tener a un vecino gigante de nuevo. —Supo, por la expresión de Francia, que estaba recordando todas las guerras que había emprendido para intentar no quedar aislado políticamente mientras los Habsburgo españoles dominaban el continente—. Mi gobierno no quiere más guerra, Francia. Estoy tan cansado como tú.

—Eso lo dudo. —Francia apartó por fin la mano de la espada e Inglaterra se relajó imperceptiblemente—. Yo no soy el que ha insistido en entrar en guerra.

—Si tu rey hubiera querido entrar en razón…

—¡Si vosotros no me hubierais rodeado y atacado y no hubierais intentado imponer al archiduque austriaco tantas veces en el trono de España…! —soltó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que propones, Inglaterra? Y ve al grano si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí y todo esto se alargue otros diez años más.

—¿Podemos sentarnos?

—Oh, claro, mi damisela, tomad asiento. —Francia señaló una silla y cogió otra para sí mismo en la que se dejó caer con cansancio—. ¿No te parece un poco cruel hacer todo esto sin España?

Inglaterra acusó las palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago. Pero se rehizo y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y tomó asiento delante de Francia, tan cerca que sus rodillas casi se rozaban.

—¿Tú crees? Hicimos lo mismo antes de que muriera su antiguo rey. Ya sabes, cuando queríamos repartirnos todo su territorio.

Francia le dirigió una mirada hosca, pero no pudo negarlo. Hasta dos tratados habían realizado en secreto para escoger al siguiente gobernante de España una vez supieron que la línea de los Habsburgo llegaba a su fin con un rey retrasado, enfermizo e incapaz de dar descendencia a ninguna de sus dos esposas. Y, en todas las ocasiones, habían planeado la división de los territorios españoles.

—No voy a permitir que pierda los territorios de Ultramar —advirtió Francia.

—Supongo que es algo que podemos tratar, aunque no creo que consiga conservarlos en su totalidad. Lo que está claro es que los de Europa no los va a recuperar: Austria jamás renunciará a Italia.

—Lo sé —suspiró Francia—. Y eso es lo que más me da miedo. España adora a Romano.

Decidió no comentar nada. Ser un reino implicaba ser un cabrón sin sentimientos. Todos lo habían sido incontables veces. Pero nunca se acostumbraría a ese sabor ácido que le inundaba la boca cada vez que tramaban una traición. Quería creer que Francia también lo había experimentado muchas veces. Y sabía que España lo había hecho.

_¿Por qué lo hago, entonces?,_ se preguntó, mirándose los dedos entrelazados. _¿No sería mucho más fácil dejarlo en manos de mis gobernantes? Al fin y al cabo, tampoco puedo hacer nada que ellos no quieran. ¿Por qué insistimos en estar al frente y cargar con parte de la culpa?_

Quizás porque les resultaba demasiado infantil decir «no fue culpa mía, fueron ellos. Yo no quería». Porque siempre había una parte de ellos que _sí quería_. Una parte deseaba hacer las cosas con sus propias manos, pensar que si realizaban una acción no era simplemente porque obedecían las órdenes de otros. Querían ser responsables de sus propios actos. Sentirse… personas. Supuso.

Qué fácil sería sentarse y lamentar la suerte de España mientras sus oficiales hacían el trabajo sucio.

Debía ser duro pasar de ser el gran imperio de la Cristiandad a que las potencias menores se pelearan por hacerte pedazos.

—También —retomó el hilo de la conversación tras comprobar que ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a continuar la discusión—, Felipe tendrá que renunciar a tu trono, Francia.

Si no iba a permitir que el archiduque Carlos III fuera rey de España y a la vez emperador —experimentó un ligero escalofrío al recordar que el auge en Europa de España había comenzado precisamente con esa situación—, menos estaba dispuesto a dejar que Francia asimilara a España.

Francia suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que Louis lo aceptará. Pero, ¿qué ganamos nosotros?

Inglaterra arqueó una de sus gruesas cejas.

—¿No te parece suficiente la paz y evitar que surja un enemigo titánico?

—Un enemigo que habéis creado vosotros —acusó Francia.

—Lo reconozco. —Inglaterra alzó los hombros y meneó la cabeza. Sin embargo, ¿quién iba a imaginar que el archiduque quedaría como único heredero al trono? Las cosas nunca salían como uno esperaba—. Pero la situación es la que es. Tú no puedes más. —Le señaló con un gesto. Francia se irguió, enervado, si bien lo cierto era que transpiraba agotamiento por todos y cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo—. La guerra le ha ido muchísimo mejor a España, tenemos que reconocerlo.

—¿Tú reconociendo que algo te ha salido mal, Inglaterra?

—Tampoco tan mal —apuntó sin poder evitarlo, pensando en Gibraltar y Menorca—. Pero lo que tengo bien claro es que no vale la pena seguir con esto. No nos vale la pena a ninguno.

—Mientras tú puedas sacar un buen mordisco, te da igual, ¿eh?

—Tú lo querías todo, Francia. Yo me conformo con un poco. ¿Realmente te parece que soy tan ambicioso?

Francia frunció los labios y no contestó. Inglaterra sonrió fríamente. Ahí estaba. Los dos estaban implicados, hundidos en el barro.

* * *

**Junio de 1711, cerca del Estrecho de Gibraltar**

España estaba sentado sobre unas rocas no muy lejanas a la costa, contemplando los puestos de control, las baterías y las luces de las tiendas de campaña del ejército. Gran parte de los soldados reales se habían concentrado en el norte de la Península, acosando a Cataluña para obligarla a rendirse aunque, conociéndola como él lo hacía, sabía que se aferraría con desesperación a un rey que la había traicionado y se había desplazado al Imperio para ser coronado. Y España dudaba que fuera a volver.

Le hubiera gustado pensar que Cataluña se lo merecía. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba le invadía un desagradable regusto amargo y la culpabilidad le encogía los pulmones hasta que le costaba respirar. Ya había hecho suficiente daño a Valencia y a Aragón como para desearle más mal a Cataluña. Aunque ellos también se lo habían hecho a él, a Castilla y los demás.

Suspiró profundamente y acarició el cuello de su caballo, que se había agachado a mordisquear un poco de hierba.

A pesar de la compañía de los demás reinos, principalmente Castilla, de su apoyo inquebrantable —¿o de su insistencia en que colaborara con Felipe?— y de que estaban a punto de ganar la guerra, se sentía derrotado, solo, sin fuerzas.

Una vez alguien le dijo que los Imperios siempre están solos y que no les queda más remedio que perecer cuando se hacen demasiado grandes.

Se veía que le había llegado el turno.

Hundió los hombros y miró hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido; después hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su casaca, extrajo una misiva torpemente escrita en español y comprobó que no se había equivocado de día y de hora. No lo parecía. La luna ya estaba en lo alto y había acudido, como estaba estipulado, al exterior de la pequeña capilla dedicada a la Virgen para que protegiera a los marineros. Alejados de cualquier población y de ambos ejércitos, un territorio técnicamente neutral.

Pero todavía no llegaba...

Se dejó resbalar por la roca hasta que tocó el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas y dejó descansar la nuca contra la roca. El agotamiento le pesaba en los huesos, en el corazón, y parecía haberse instalado cómodamente en su cuerpo, sin demostrar intención alguna de dejarlo en paz.

Odiaba sentirse un muñeco en manos de los demás, en especial cuando estaba convencido de que, si sus gobernantes explotaran sus recursos, su sombra amenazante podría crecer y volver a los tiempos de Felipe II. Pero, si lo consideraba seriamente, no estaba seguro de si eso le daría alguna satisfacción. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo lo odiara, de ser el enemigo de media Cristiandad.

_Quizás sea mejor así… _pensó, adormilado, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que se trataba de sólo una idea fugaz. De que no podía rendirse sin más. Sin embargo, imaginar que sólo bastaba con rendirse le produjo un momentáneo alivio.

Hasta que escuchó el crujido de las pisadas al aproximarse hacia él y el corazón se le disparó. Fingió estar dormido, sin moverse, aguardando, agudizando el oído.

_¿Qué harás, Arthur?_

Muchos no desperdiciarían la oportunidad. España ni siquiera sabía por qué se la estaba dando.

Quizás porque quería asegurarse del grado de sinceridad con el que iba a tratarle Inglaterra. Que nunca había sido demasiada.

Bueno, nunca no.

Hubo una época en el que fueron sinceros el uno con el otro. Una época que parecía ya tan lejana, tan perdida en el océano del tiempo…

—¿Se puede ser más patético? ¿Qué haces durmiendo?

Una sonrisa revoloteó en los labios de España, que abrió los ojos y los clavó en la figura de Inglaterra, semi oculta por las sombras de la noche.

—Pensaba que los ingleses siempre eran puntuales.

—No conozco tu tierra tan bien como tú, me ha sido imposible llegar más pronto —respondió con sequedad.

España asintió. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sumidos en un tenso e incómodo silencio. Llevaban mucho tiempo enfrentados, guerreando, matando y defendiendo, en un ciclo que duraba ya más de dos siglos. Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que habían tenido un encuentro tranquilo y España no dejaba de preguntarse si Inglaterra no habría traído consigo a sus hombres, si no intentaría secuestrarle, obligarle a rendirse, si no…

—He venido solo, como prometí. Me alegra que hayas hecho lo mismo —dijo entonces Inglaterra, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Con todo, su última frase parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Al fin y al cabo, Inglaterra corría exactamente los mismos riesgos que él de caer en una encerrona.

_Los dos somos un par de idiotas._ Hizo un amago de incorporarse.

Tras un titubeo, Inglaterra le tendió la mano. España la observó unos segundos antes de tomarla y permitir que su enemigo le ayudara a ponerse en pie. Cuando quedaron frente a frente y España tuvo que bajar ligeramente los ojos para sostenerle la mirada a Inglaterra, consideró que no estaba mal eso de poder estar cerca sin lanzarse al cuello del otro. En los últimos años su único pensamiento había sido el de degollar a Inglaterra en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad.

Un sentimiento muy distinto a cuando los dos se conocieron, pero algo era algo.

—He venido a ofrecerte un trato —dijo Inglaterra, directo al grano.

—¿Tú, a mí? —España se esforzó por sacudirse la añoranza del cuerpo y se apoyó contra la roca una vez más, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Quizás tiene que ver con que el archiduque va a ser emperador? Me preguntaba cuánto tardaría Francia en enviarme noticias tuyas.

Inglaterra torció ligeramente el gesto.

—No tenía por qué hablar contigo. Tú no pintas nada en esto.

España se encogió sobre sí mismo. Las palabras de su rival eran dardos envenenados y le habían acertado directamente en el corazón.

Porque tenía razón. Era dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho que su destino dependía en ese momento de lo que decidieran hacer los demás.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido, Inglaterra? —preguntó en voz baja, clavándole la mirada con furia, dolido porque le hubiera echado tan bruscamente en cara su propia debilidad—. No me necesitas, sólo tienes que poner a tus piratas y tus barcos en acción y obligarme a claudicar, ¿no?

—Podría. —Sonrió el joven, si bien el gesto supo a vacío y fingido. Tanto que se desvaneció en seguida—. Pero siempre es preferible que cedas de buenas y no tenga que… obligarte.

No pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¿No? ¡Vaya por Dios! Juraría que te encantaba forzarme a hacer cosas. Ya sabes, nunca se te ha dado muy bien eso de negociar de igual a igual con nadie.

—Quizás porque nunca he sido igual a nadie —respondió con frialdad—. Tampoco me habéis dejado muchas más opciones que comportarme como lo hago.

—¡Oh, claro! Es culpa nuestra.

Inglaterra suspiró y meneó la cabeza, dando por imposible el tema. Se adelantó un paso y España tuvo que levantar la cabeza.

—No te voy a pedir mucho, a pesar de que podría hacerlo.

—No finjas humildad, Inglaterra. Lo que me vas a pedir no pienso dártelo.

—No tendrás más remedio.

—¿Ves como no quieres negociar?

—Sólo quiero que acabe esta guerra.

—¡Habría estado bien que no la hubieras empezado!

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —exclamó Inglaterra, exasperado—. ¿Que me quedara sentado viendo como el rey de Francia se beneficiaba de tus territorios de Ultramar? ¿Que viera sin más cómo desplegaba sus tropas entre Flandes y Holanda? ¿Que viera cómo os quería unir a ti y a Francia bajo un mismo cetro? —La respiración se le aceleraba y las últimas palabras las dijo casi con desprecio—. ¿Crees que iba a quedarme sin hacer nada, para que rompierais mis lazos comerciales y me aislarais? ¿Qué habría venido después? ¿Otro intento de invasión?

Se sostuvieron la mirada, lanzándose silenciosas acusaciones y reproches. Los dos sabían que tenían motivos de peso, y no tan de peso, para odiarse mutuamente. Sabían que no podían convivir en paz si querían ser potencias marítimas.

Y que, aunque entendieran los motivos del otro, no podían respetarse. Porque tenían que hacerse daño.

España apretó los labios y terminó por bajar la vista.

—¿Qué pedirá Austria?

Hubo un silencio.

—No lo sé —contestó Inglaterra con más suavidad—. Seguramente mucho.

—¿Romano…?

Inglaterra no respondió.

España se pasó las manos por la cara. Romano, Sicilia, Cerdeña… Iba a perderlos a todos y lo sabía. Austria se negaría a renunciar a las posesiones españolas después de una guerra tan brutal que había involucrado a media Europa.

—¿Y Francia…?

—Luis no quiere más guerra, sabe que ha llevado a Francia al extremo. Y tu Felipe quiere reinar por su lado. No creo que tengamos más problemas en ese sentido.

España emitió una débil risita. Claro que habría problemas. Aunque terminara la guerra —y todavía estaba por ver la reacción de Austria—, quedaban las tediosas y sangrientas negociaciones. Todos querrían su pedazo, se negarían a irse sin él.

—¿Y tú?

—Puedes imaginarlo.

—Me estás cortando el dominio del Mediterráneo.

—No puedo permitir que lo tengas. Pero podemos tener… buenas relaciones. Si quieres.

España arqueó las cejas y esbozó una mueca repleta de sarcasmo. No le hacía falta preguntar para saber que Inglaterra presionaría y mucho para obtener beneficios en las Indias Occidentales sin dar nada a cambio. Pero, claro, ¿por qué no? Podían intentar tener buenas relaciones.

Se podía intentar.

—Nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte.

—No —reconoció Inglaterra, sentándose a su lado.

Los dos dejaron que el cálido aire que arrastraba la brisa marina les acariciara el rostro. España experimentó una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios y tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlos bajo control. En especial el deseo de asfixiar a Inglaterra bajo sus manos. Habría sido tan fácil… Sí, estaba debilitado la guerra, pero Inglaterra también. Y aunque la armada inglesa fuera mejor que la española, España sabía a la perfección que seguía siendo fuerte, muy fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano de voluntad para reprimir el llanto. Sentía el impulso de derrumbarse, de arrodillarse, de suplicar que no permitiera que le arrebataran a Romano. ¿No le habían hecho ya suficiente daño? ¿No se cansaba Inglaterra de rapiñarle una y otra vez?

Sonrió con amargura para sus adentros y se contuvo. Era capaz de suplicar. Pero sabía… En el fondo, sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Y su orgullo no soportaría hacer una escena de esas dimensiones. Por mucho que quisiera a Romano y a sus hermanos. Y porque, y le costó reconocer esto, los territorios europeos no habían sido más que una carga desde hacía un siglo.

Quizás le vendría bien librarse de ellos.

Experimentó una violenta punzada de desprecio por sí mismo y se preguntó qué habría dicho Romano si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Pero, al final, daba igual lo que ellos pensaran o desearan.

Las cosas eran como eran.

El silencio se extendió. Pero, sorprendentemente, España no se sintió incómodo. Pensándolo bien, ¿hacía cuánto que no estaba tan cerca de Inglaterra? Exceptuando las batallas, claro.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó cómo las olas rompían en la playa a lo lejos. El olor de Inglaterra lo envolvió y percibió su cuerpo a su lado, a escasos centímetros, tanto que si se movía un poco se tocarían.

Ese hombre le había hecho muchísimo daño. Y volvería a hacérselo. Por otra parte, España sabía que también le había causado innumerables quebraderos de cabeza y que Inglaterra no guardaba buenos recuerdos de gran parte de sus encuentros. A veces pensaba que eran como dos malditos erizos. Incapaces de encontrarse sin hacerse daño.

Costaba creer que las cosas eran tan diferentes cuando se conocieron. Y se encontró preguntando, casi sin querer:

—¿No te gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos?

Inglaterra se quitó lentamente su chaqueta y sonrió, irónico.

—¿Sinceramente? No. Tu sombra era demasiado grande.

—Debería haberte aplastado cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—No puedes decir que no lo intentaste.

—Ni tú que no me invitaste a ello.

Inglaterra suspiró.

—Pero sí que echo de menos algunas cosas. O, más bien, echo de menos cosas que nunca llegaron a suceder. Porque me pregunto… ¿Y si… lo nuestro…?

España también se lo había preguntado, en especial desde que Francia y él pasaron a tener una misma familia real. ¿Y si Carlos se hubiera casado con María Tudor y no con Isabel de Portugal? ¿Y si las cosas hubieran salido como deseaba Carlos; con la zona de Flandes e Inglaterra unida bajo una casa real, amiga de España?

¿Cómo habría sido todo?

Se giró y se sorprendió al ver que Inglaterra le miraba con una expresión de congoja y anhelo. La misma que debía desfigurar sus propios rasgos.

—¿Crees que habría podido funcionar? —inquirió España con voz débil.

—No lo sé… Quizás.

_Ojalá_.

Pero ninguno de los dos llegó a pronunciar aquella palabra.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, sin que quisieran marcharse. Era irónico que, estando tan cerca del frente de batalla, sintieran que habían encontrado un pequeño remanso de paz en el que descansar. Pero sabían que, en cuanto pusieran un pie fuera, en cuanto se dieran la espalda, volverían a ser enemigos. La realidad regresaría como un mazazo y se abriría ante ellos un tortuoso camino que parecía que nunca fuera a acabar.

Inglaterra supo que tenía que marcharse. Lo esperaban en Gibraltar y si llegaba el amanecer y descubrían que no se hallaba en sus aposentos se temerían lo peor. Y no sería nada fácil volver a su territorio en pleno día. Estaba convencido de que no debía temer que España intentara hacer nada, pero el reino no podía responder por sus soldados.

Y, sin embargo, no quería irse.

No sin…

—¿Me crees si te digo que no quiero hacerte daño?

—…Es un poco difícil. Te aplicas con mucha saña.

Ligeramente herido, Inglaterra sonrió con tristeza. Recogió su chaqueta e hizo amago de ponérsela. Entonces sintió los dedos de España entorno a su muñeca y se volvió con el corazón en la boca. Le miraba con esos ojos verdes tan grandes, que parecían más profundos que nunca bajo la luz de la luna.

—Ser un imperio es muy difícil. Estarás solo. Muy solo. Y no hay marcha atrás.

—Eso ya lo sé —respondió con voz ronca—. Lo he podido comprobar. Tengo a Sacro de ejemplo. A Otomano. Y a ti. Y te juro que seré más grande que vosotros dos juntos. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer, me da igual la sangre que tenga que verter, el odio que deba despertar. Sé lo que es estar solo.

—Yo no te odio.

Inglaterra aguantó la respiración. España se incorporó y le miró con pena.

—Yo creo que sí habría podido ser. Me hubiera gustado que funcionara, Arthur. Me habría gustado mucho.

Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y se fue en busca de su caballo, que se había alejado de las dos representaciones para poder pastar en paz. Inglaterra experimentó un hormigueo en los pies, notó que la boca se le secaba y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó detrás de España dando largas zancadas. Lo cogió por el hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta. España abrió la boca para protestar, asustado. No le dejó tiempo. Lo rodeó con los brazos para que no pudiera echarse atrás y se lanzó hacia delante, buscando sus labios e invadió su boca.

España soltó un resoplido de sorpresa y se resistió cuando la lengua de Inglaterra empezó a sondear su boca, imponiéndose con firmeza. Le sujetó por la nuca, afirmando su agarre sobre él.

Entonces, tras un titubeo, España respondió con ímpetu.

Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se preguntó cuánto hacía que no probaba esos labios, cuánto que no los mordía y pensaba que eran suyos, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos.

Una eternidad.

Y sabía que otra más transcurriría antes de que volviera a saborearlos.

Por eso aprovechó el momento hasta el último suspiro, aprisionando a España por las caderas, apretándolo contra sí, disfrutando de su acelerada respiración sobre su piel y de las manos que se aferraban a su espalda. Se regodeó cuando sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un férreo enfrentamiento y deslizó los dedos por la columna de España, deseando acariciar bajo su ropa la carne ardiente, cubierta de cicatrices. España se estremeció y percibió su doloroso anhelo de forma casi tan intensa como el suyo propio.

Pero, entonces, rompieron el beso. Se separaron como si hubiera caído un rayo entre ambos.

Jadeante, Inglaterra se relamió los labios y miró a España.

—A mí también me habría gustado.

Y giró sobre sus talones para alejarse rápidamente hacia la playa. Escuchó cómo el caballo de España resoplaba y tuvo que contenerse para no darse la vuelta y verle marcharse. Se limitó a cubrirse la boca con una mano, con la esperanza de mantener la calidez de Antonio todo el tiempo posible.

* * *

**11 de julio de 1713 (2), Utretcht, Provincias Unidas.**

—¿Relajado? —preguntó Francia, ayudándole a ponerse su casaca.

España esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Eso intento. Aunque no es fácil. Siento que me dirijo hacia una manada de lobos.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —suspiró Francia.

El bello pasillo estaba engalanado por diferentes retratos, bodegones y paisajes que en otra ocasión habrían atraído la atención de los dos reinos sin remedio por su bello realismo. Después de todo, las pinturas neerlandesas eran bien conocidas y valoradas en toda Europa.

Pero al final del camino les aguardaba una reunión con sus enemigos. Y enfrentarse a ellos nunca era agradable, en especial después de tantas insoportables reuniones. España no podía decir que le alegrara que le hubieran mantenido aparte de todas, como si no fuera su futuro el que se estaba jugando en las mesas de los reinos, pero se repetía que, al menos, se había librado de tediosas horas sentado en una silla dura e incómoda mientras soportaba las fanfarronerías de los demás países.

Miró a Francia. Se habían traicionado innumerables veces a lo largo de toda su existencia y durante esa misma guerra Francia le había dado la espalda. No con intención, sino por orden de su rey, aunque España intuía que Francia en ningún momento quiso anexionarse su territorio. De modo que no podía sentir verdadero rencor contra él.

Además, para bien y para mal, ahora compartían una dinastía. No les quedaba otro remedio que caminar de la mano.

Le rozó un brazo y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa. Francia respiró hondo e irguió los hombros.

—¿Vamos?

Con los tacones de sus botas resonando en las paredes por el largo pasillo, apenas sí se detuvieron para que los guardias que flanqueaban la entrada anunciaran su llegada.

Allí, sentados en torno a una inmensa mesa cubierta por un detallado mapa de Europa, se encontraban casi todos los reinos que habían participado en la guerra. España se topó con los rostros de las Provincias Unidas al completo, destacando Utretcht, anfitrión de las negociaciones. Holanda le dirigió una mirada dura como el diamante y no dejó que ninguna emoción asomara a su rostro. Prusia saludó con un gesto, como si aquello no fuera con él, y se acomodó sobre su asiento con satisfacción. Saboya dirigió un gesto amargo en dirección a Francia.

Y allí, a un lado de Utretcht, Inglaterra sonrió fríamente a los recién llegados.

—Bienvenidos.

—Os estábamos esperando —afirmó Utretcht.

Ninguno comentó nada, se limitaron a tomar asiento. Todas las cabezas se volvieron intuitivamente hacia Inglaterra, casi sin querer, demostrando quién era el que llevaba las riendas de esa guerra.

_El único que ha ganado sin perder nada eres tú. _

Reposó la espalda contra el asiento y respiró hondo. Francia ya le había explicado los pormenores de las decisiones. Perdería sus territorios europeos. Inglaterra exigía comercio con Ultramar además de poder vender esclavos negros en las Indias Occidentales, entre otras concesiones. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en Romano, que iría a parar a manos de Austria, quien, por supuesto, se había negado a aceptar el fin de la guerra.

Todavía faltaban años de sufrimiento para acabar con aquella pesadilla.

Y, entre tanto, Inglaterra se había hecho con el dominio de la reunión. Hablaba con soltura, en medio de la hostilidad mutua de todos los miembros, sin perder su sonrisa.

Esta no hizo más que ampliarse cuando tendió el documento hacia España para que lo firmara. Aquel que ratificaba que Felipe nunca reclamaría el trono de Francia. Aquel que le condenaba a perder el dominio del Mediterráneo y el monopolio sobre el comercio de Ultramar.

España levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Inglaterra. Su boca sonreía, pero sus ojos no.

_¿Me crees si te digo que no quiero hacerte daño?_

Extendió una mano para tomar la pluma que le ofrecía Inglaterra.

Sus dedos se rozaron por un momento y España respiró hondo.

_Sería mucho más sencillo para los dos si quisieras hacérmelo. _

Se agachó y firmó, notando que el corazón se le caía a pedazos.

* * *

(1) José I: Hermano mayor del autoproclamado Carlos III —archiduque de Austria—, el pretendiente austríaco a la corona española, consiguió imponer su poder en Italia gracias a su general Eugenio de Saboya durante la Guerra de Sucesión Española.

(2) En realidad hubo varios tratados entre los numerosos países que participaron en la guerra. Uno de los primeros definitivos se dio el 11 de abril de ese mismo año (1713) sin la participación de los españoles. Luego, como Carlos VI —autoproclamado III de España— se negaba a renunciar a las posesiones españolas, hubo todavía más negociaciones.


End file.
